Feminine Instinct
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. I'm aware that it's 3 in the morning in London. JoeStella.


**Feminine Instinct.  
**Joe/Stella.  
Rated T.  
I haven't written a Joella since last November, and the recently released pictures of Joe and Stella kissing inspired me. So yes. Furthermore, this is all dialogue and I'm not at all proud of it, so feel free to tell me that it's horrible because I haven't written JONAS in 3497397964 years.

//

_i'm aware that it's three in the morning in london, but i wanted to say goodnight and i miss you. and come home soon. and i'm risking serious trouble by texting you whilst you're in a european country xoxo  
- stellamarie (11.01.09)_

Good night to u too, pretty girl :)  
LUCAS, Joseph.

_ohh joseph! you're awake! :') :')  
- stellamarie (11.01.09)_

No, I'm sleep texting. Idek who u r. Do u know where I can order a pizza?  
LUCAS, Joseph.

//

"You can get great pizza in New Jersey."

"I don't even know who you are. How'd you get my number?! I'm calling the police."

"Hardy har har, Joe. You're hilarious."

"Someday you'll appreciate my sparkling wit, dashing good looks, amazing ab structure, etcetera, etcetera."

"Amazing ab structure? BRB, I'm ROFLing."

"What are you trying to say, Stella? What, you, you think my abs aren't as great as say, Zac Efron? Is that what you're telling me? I don't know if I can deal with your emotional abuse anymore."

"Such a drama queen."

"You love me."

"I don't love the yellow skinny jeans that whore of a stylist with her British accent and British clothes and British...hair."

"Damn her! Damn her to the seventh circle of Hell!"

"It's not funny!"

"Hey. I worked those yellow skinny jeans."

"You should have worked them right into the trash. Alone with your contract with that ho British stylist."

"Put the claws away, Stells."

"I can't. My feminine instinct immediately kicks in when I feel threatened."

"So you feel threatened by my British stylist?"

"Psh, no! I am CLEARLY way more fashionable and pretty and...fashionable than her."

"Hey, hey, Stella. You wanna know a secret?"

"Duh!"

"She is a he."

"Say what, Joseph?"

"My stylist is a guy. Not a girl."

"...is he gay?"

"He hasn't tried to touch any of my man parts yet so no, I don't think so."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Does it make you feel better that a non-gay guy who is actually Swedish and NOT British is my stylish?"

"Very much so, yes."

"You gotta admit, though. Those pants made my ass look FANTASTIC."

"They made your ass look jaundiced."

"Images, Stella. Images." 

"But if I were to cancel out the color and the cowboy hats emblazoned on the pockets, then yes, your ass did look mildly fantastic." 

"Mildly?"

"I like it much better when it's exposed."

"Dirty."

"Very. I think we have a lot of catching up to do when you get back."

"Mmm, lots. What should we do first?"

"Burn those skinny jeans."

"I agree. They cut off circulation to important appendages on my body."

"Whatever could you possibly be talking about, Joey?"

"My arm. Duh. What else could I have been talking about?"

"Should I answer that honestly or just say 'leg' and go along with it?"

"You thought I was talking about my fun parts! I see how it is, Stella. You're using me for my body. Well I'm a PERSON with FEELINGS and EMOTIONS and – "

"JOE." 

"Yes, angel?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Small world. I love you too. A lot."

"Come home now. Seriously. Hop a plane to Jersey. You can come to Macy's softball tournament tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry, Stells. You know I can't do that. I kinda have to like. Make money and stuff. But I would if I could. Honest."

"I know you would...oh, God. It's like 3:45 in the morning there. Don't you have an interview in the morning?"

"Screw it."

"Nuh-uh. As much as I don't want to say goodbye, you need your beauty sleep and I need mine."

"I hate it when you're right." 

"I hate it when I'm right about things I don't want to be right about. Night, Joseph. I love you."

"I love you too, Stella Marie."

"Come home soon."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye, Joey."

"Bye, Stella."

_click._

//

I re-wrote this while I typed it, so I really hope it's a lot better now than it was. x)

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," por favor. :)**


End file.
